When Worlds Collide
by DarkKeybladePhantomofTime
Summary: When Daniel Fenton and his brother Phantom are summoned by Clockwork, they expected another major ghost attack. But what they find just may change the fates of all worlds. Can they help the two mysterious strangers? And will they be able to save their world once again? My first story, no flames please.
1. chapter 1

**Ok, so i couldn't get this off my mind and i decided to start redoing it today. So here's chapter 1! **

**Link: DK does not own DP or LoZ**

**Me: Party pooper.**

"No...this is not right.." A tall figure in a hooded purple coat muttered as he stared at a large screen. He flew back and forth between multiple screens, each showing a different scene. In one, a black haired boy and a white haired boy were playing with a little green and black dog. In another, a young girl in a blue tunic was fighting a black mass, and she was obviously loosing. In the last, a man in a green tunic was pacing in a large throne room that looked like it was from mideval times. A woman in a along dress and a crown watched him, worried. He moved back to the second screen and frowned. "This isn't supposed to happen. Someone's messing with the timestream..." A smaller figure floated just above the ground, watching him.

"But who could be doing this?" He frowned. "We were told that only you could interfere." A tall white beast with an arm made from ice stepped forward.

"Clockwork, are you sure of this?" He shook his head and tiny ice particles fell off his head. "No one has ever interfered with the other worlds."

"I am sure." He floated down to stand beside the two, his spectral tail turning into legs. "Something must be done. Before whoever is doing this causes irreversible damage." He turns to the smaller of the two. "Ghost Writer, go to Daniel and Phantom and explain what has happened. Bring them here." He nodded and vanished. Clockwork then turned to the other. "Frostbite, help the girl. She must not die." Frostbite nodded and also vanished. Clockwork turned to the third screen. "So we meet again, Princess. Let us hope you are ready for what is to come..."

"Cujo, catch!" Phantom shouted, throwing a ball. The dog barked and bounded after it. Daniel laughed, taking the ball from its mouth and throwing it back to Phantom. Cujo ran back, but stopped halfway, growling. He grew to ten times his origional size and barked. A small portal opened and a man with black hair floated through. A long scarf hung off his neck and he wore a faded purple coat. He gasped as the dog barked at him. "Down Cujo!" Phantom hollered. The dog shrunk back down and yipped happily.

"Phantom, Daniel." The ghost nodded. "I see you've adjusted to the separation very well." Daniel nodded.

"It's great, but I'm still getting used to it." He grins. "So, what brings you here?"

"Clockwork needs your help." He sighs. "Someone is interfering with the timeastream and...well, it'd be easier to show you." He gestures to the portal.

"Cujo, tell mom and dad were we went." Phantom points to their home and cujo bounded away. "Ok, let's go." He nods and the three step into the portal.

Harely yelped as one of the shadow being's darts scraped her side. She ran, trying to loose him in the thick woods. The man just laughed and followed her, trying to grab her. She tripped over a root and fell to her knees. She jumped up and kept running. Blood ran from several cuts on her face and arms. She stumbled and ran into a clearing. She kept running, but stopped suddenly. A long drop off a cliff blocked her path. She turned around to run, but the shadow blocked her path. She tried to back up, but she almost fell. The shadow laughed and pulled his hand back, a long black sword forming in his hand. She crossed her arms in front of her to block the blow and he swing. She stumbled back a bit and started falling back. She gasped as the sword stops mere inches from her. Time froze and Frostbite emerged from a portal. He frowned at the scene before him. The two were frozen in their stance. "Cutting it a bit close there, Clockwork." He grumbled. He raised his hand and the girl floated in the air. He turned to the portal and walked back through, taking her with.

Time returned and the sword sliced through air. The shadow stared, shocked. Then he let out a lough roar of anger, as his prey was gone.

**That's all i got for now, so enjoy and i will update as soon as i can. D.K. out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! So I'm trying to get on a schedule with my updates, so I'll try to update at least every tuesday, sooner if i can. I also need names for two villans. One is a girl, the other a boy. I have a few picked out, so please review and let me know which ones you like best.**  
**1\. Vastra**  
**2\. Zannar**  
**3\. Chaiban**  
**4\. Balthazar**  
**Ok, can't wait to see the votes! So here's the next chapter!**  
**Dark: We do not own DP or LoZ, as much as DK wishes she did**  
**Me: Shut up**  
Phantom and Danny listened as Clockwork told them what he had seen. "And that is why i need your help." He finishes. "You are the only ones i can think of who can help." Phantom watched the screen in shock.

"We have to stop this." He flew back down. "What do you want us to do?"

"I have two more guests coming. They will be helping you." As he said that, one of his time portals opened to their left. Wulf leaped out, a large sack on his shoulder. Whoever was inside was obviously not happy. He kicked and hollered in a language Danny had never heard before. Wulf saw them and dropped the bag, earning a grunt as it hit the floor. He picked Danny up and licked his face.

** (1)**"Amiko Danny! Fantomo! Longa tempo sen vidi!" He let Danny go and he groaned, wiping the slobber off his face.

"Hey Wulf. Good to see you too." Phantom laughed, but Wulf leaped up and caught him too, giving him a long wet kiss.

"Wulf!" He laughs. "Easy! No more kisses!" He let him go.

** (2)** "Pardonu amiko Fantomo."

"Wulf." Clockwork spoke up. "Were is our guest?" He pointed to the bag and Clockwork facepalmed. "Wulf..." The man in the bag shouted angrily. Wulf swiped his claws across the top and opened it. A man in a green tunic tumbled out, his blond hair messy. He stands and assumes a battle stance unlike anything Phantom had seen.

**(3)**"Quen e vostede? Onde o larnd da deusa son eu?!" He shouted. Clockwork held up his hands in a peaceful gesture.

**(4)**"Estou Clockwork, deus do tempo. E vostede e Link, heroe da desua non o e?" The man nods slowly.

**(5)**"Si...Por que me trouxo aqui?" He frowns, relaxing slightly. Phantom clears his throat.

"Hey, Clockwork? Mind filling us in here?" He chuckles. He opens his mouth to reply, but then another portal opens and Frostbite returns, a young girl in a blue tunic like the man's floating behind him. She was still frozen in time, her arms crossed in front of her face. He sets her down.

"Sorry I'm late, Clockwork. The portal almost opened too late. I had to freeze time." He looks down at the green-clad man, whom he had startled. He stared wide eyed at him. "Oh, hello there." He smiles kindly. The man probably would've screamed, had he not seen the girl. Clockwork pressed the top of his staff and she gasped, continuing her fall.

"Harley!" The man shouts, catching her in his arms. She opens her eyes.

**(6)**"Link? Pero...a sombra..." She looks around. "Onde estamos?" He shakes his head, helping her stand.

** (7)**"Eu non fago idea. Onde estivo?!" He grabs her shoulders. "Me e Zelda foron preocupado!" Danny shook his head.

"Ok, hold on a minute. Clockwork, who are these people and how can they help? We can't even understand them!" Clockwork frowned. "That would pose a problem." He pressed another button on his staff and a bright light flashed. They all stepped back.

"Holly Hylia!" The girl gasped. Now that she was up, Phantom could see her face, and he held back a gasp of surprise. On the left side of her face, she looked normal, if you ignored the long scar that started under her eye and disappeared under her tunic. But on the right, her skin faded to a dark black, almost leathery look. And her eye...it was yellow, with a blood red iris. She shuttered, blinking repeatedly. "Ouch..."

"Clockwork!" Danny grumbled, rubbing his eyes. "Why did you do that?" He frowned.

"You can understand them now." He replied. The girl frowned.

"Wait...how are you speaking the ancient language?" She crosses her arms. "Only Hylians know the ancient tongues!" Phantom frowns.

"But, we're not-"

"Harley is right. You are using the ancient tongue." Clockwork stopped him. "It is only temporary."

"How do you know my name?" The girl hissed, stepping forward. The man put a hand on her shoulder, stopping her. Phantom guessed they were related in some way. Maybe cousins? They looked nothing alike. He was blond, with emerald green eyes. She had tan-brown hair and her left eye was bright blue. He was obviously older, maybe twenty-five, twenty-six. She couldn't have been more than fifteen.

"I am the god of time, Harley. I know everything." He sighs. She frowns.

"I don't trust you." He snaps his fingers and a small triangle glowed softly. She gasped and stared at it. She looked up as he shifted forms, looking like a young child. "Ok, so maybe you are. Big deal. I've had enough of the goddesse's quests, so tell them i'm not interested." Phantom frowned, not believing what he was hearing. Goddesses? Quests? She was crazy. And what was with their ears? why were they so long? Were they supposed to be some kind of elf?

"No, Harley. This is not one of my sister's quests. This is different." He shows them the screen. "This is about the fate of all worlds."

**Cliff hanger! Ok, so please leave a review with your vote, and i'll see you next time!**  
**Translations**  
**(1) Friend Danny! Phantom! Long time no see!**  
**(2)Sorry friend Phantom.**  
**3)Who are you? Where in the land of the goddess am i?!**  
**(4)I am Clockwork, god of time. And you are Link, hero of the goddess, are you not?**  
**(5) Yes...why have you brought me here?**  
**(6)Link? But...the shadow...where are we?**  
**(7) I have no idea. Where have you been? Me and Zelda were worried!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Please don't hate me, i didn't mean to wait so long to update! I'll try to make it up to you guys, if anyone is even reading...**

Harley watched the scenes playing out from multiple timelines of Hyrule, each showing a different version of her brother. Link, Clockwork, and the black haired kid were talking around a huge spherical glass ball. Images of the black haired boy and the white haired boy flew across at random, showing different points of their lives. She looked back up at the screen and frowned as a familiar scene began to play out. She saw Link, but he was younger. He was fighting something...she moved closer, as if that would give her a clearer view of the enemy. Then, the scene changed. He was older now, but...older than he really was. He was kneeling down. There was another man in front of him, and they were surrounded by bodies. Both Hylian and beast. The man raised a battle ax and swung it down swiftly, but then a thick purple robe blocked her view as the image vanished. "You were not meant to see this." Clockwork's deep voice said in her ear as he loomed over her. "It is not time yet."

"Wait!" She frowned and pushed him away. "Who was that? What happened to meu irman**(1)**?"

"It is one of many outcomes in the future. It is none of your concern." He said as he turned away and went back to talking with Link and the other kid. She huffed and rolled her eyes, venturing deeper into the strange catacombs lining the walls of the castle. She walked until she found a small room. The walls were lined with bookshelves and cupboards full of paper. She looked over the shelves, occasionally pulling out a book, only to put it back, unable to read the strange language. She pulled out another and began to flip through it, her eyes dancing across the strange pictures and letters.

"Find anything you like?" A deep voice said in her ear, making her jump. Instinctively, she swung the book around, hitting the man hard in the jaw and knocking him down. She looked at him as he groaned and rubbed the already bruising skin. He had shaggy black hair and a black goatee. He was young, maybe his mid-thirties. He wore an old tattered grey coat and an olive green scarf. "My, you really do pack quite a punch.." He chuckled, looking up at her. "I'm sorry, i did not mean to startle you."

"Perdoeme**(2)**, i didn't hear you coming." She helped him up with a tiny smile.

"Most people don't." He shrugged. "My name is Ghost Writer, but you may call me Dillan." He held his hand out. She took it and bowed respectfully.

"I am Harley." She replied and put the book back on the shelf.

"You're not familiar, are you a new ghost?" He cocked his head, looking her over.

"I am not a spirit." She shook her head. "I am not of this world. I am from Hyrule." He gasped and stared at her.

"Hyrule? As in, the land of the goddess?" he chuckled and bowed low. "I have read much on your beautiful land, but never have i had the honor of meeting one of it's enhabitants! There is so much i must ask you! Do you really have giant birds that you ride? Is there really a twilight realm, or is it just legend? Oh! Let me see your ears!" He grabbed her chin and moved her head around, studying her long thin ears. "Can you really hear the goddesses sing? Are they really as sensitive as they say?" He poked them a few times, looking at every aspect. She winced.

"Yes, they are. And the piercing is rather fresh, so please stop touching it, it kinda hurts." She winced again. He frowned and let go, looking her in the eye.

"Oh...oh, I'm so sorry...I didn't mean to hurt you or scare you."

"It's ok, you didn't really." She frowned. "Do you know if there are any books in hyrulian? I can't read any of these.." He chuckled and took her hand, pulling her down the hall.

"It just so happens that i have some in the back." He pulled a book off the shelf and smiled. "I think you'll like this one." He handed it to her. "A gift, to take back to Hyrule."

"A gift?" She stared at it. "N-no, i couldn't take it from you.."

"Please, take it." He smiled and pushed it to her.

"Thank you..." She smiled softly and put it in the satchel. Just then, the white haired kid flew in. "Harley, are you in here?" He called.

"Here." She nodded. "What is it?"

"Clockwork says he needs to speak with you." He drops down beside her. "He says it's important." She nods and follows him back to the room with all the images. She stands beside Link and bows slightly to Clockwork.

"Good, now that i have all four of you here, there are some things we must go over. Firstly-" She frowned as she heard a faint click, then a soft twang. She gasped and lept forward, shoving the black haired boy aside as a small arrow hissed by, cutting a deep gash in her shoulder before imbedding itself in the wall behind them. The white haired boy gasped and rushed forward as Link helped her up. "Danny! Are you ok?" She quickly pushed both boys back down before sliding a small knife out of her boot and throwing it into the shadows above them. A few seconds later, a man fell to the ground with a sickening thud. She walked over and pulled the knife from his chest, wiping the blood off on the man's coat.

"A petty assassain. Too easy." She muttered, holding her bleeding shoulder. Link frowned and moved her hand.

"That's pretty deep. You'll need stitches." He looked at her. "Why must you always get yourself hurt, Baba**(3)**?" He made her sit down on one of the chairs and pulled off her tunic so she was only wearing her white shirt. He then started to clean and stitch the wound.

The black haired boy looked at the dead man, then at her. "Y-you just saved my life..."

"Yea, so?" She winced as Link started stitching.

"Thanks.." He frowned, looking back at the man.

"Ow, not so hard!" She winced, glaring at her brother.

"Not my fault." He said, not looking up as he finished stitching it.

"It seems as though the enemy is more desperate than i thought.." Clockwork frowned thoughtfully.

"What does that mean?" The white haired boy said, frowning up at him.

"It means, Phantom, that this journey will be even harder than i imagined..."

**(1) My brother**

**(2) Forgive me**

**(3) Baby sister**

**Ok, so firstly, i have decided to change the language representing the Hyrulian language to Galician instead of Japanese. Secondly, I'm going to try to update sooner, so keep a watch for the next chapter. I will be going back and re translating the previous chapters. **


	4. Chapter 5

**Ugh...If there's one thing I've learned while writing, it's that i must be patient. I am not a patient person...**

**Danny: That much is obvious...**

**Me: Shut up. Anyways, it's soooo annoying having to find a way to move this story along. I plan on this being an at least 100 chapter story, and i have so many crazy ideas for later chapters, but i can't write them yet but i know they will be awesome and it's driving me mad! Also, i will have a soundtrack for some of the later chapters. Anyway, here's the next chapter.**

Link sighed and watched the screen, a scene of the palace playing in present time. Zelda sat in her throne, speaking to some of the generals. Although he couldn't hear what they were saying, he knew what they were speaking about. He smiled as she gently rubbed the small bump of her stomach. He honestly hadn't been expecting it, but he was overjoyed when they found out. He only wished their child could be born in a world free of all this evil. He heard soft footsteps behind him and looked back over his shoulder. Daniel smiled at him, then looked back at the screen. "So, I'm guessing you care for her?"

He chuckled. "I'd sure hope so, I married her." He sighed. "I only pray that I can make our world safer for our child.." He watched her as the scene changed and showed a nearby battle. He sighed and turned away, walking back down the followed, walking beside him. "So, do you have someone special back home? A doncela fermosa**(1)**?"

"Well, there is one girl.." Danny blushed a bit and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Sam. Her name is actually Samantha, but she'll kill you if you call her that." He chuckled. "I've had feelings for her since junior high, but I don't think she feels the same way." He sighs.

"I'll bet if you told her how you felt, you might find that she did." Link smiled as they turned into the main room. "Just one question. What in the goddess' name is 'junior high'?" Daniel just laughed. They both stopped short when they heard Harley yelling at someone in Hyrulian. "Oh boy.." Link muttered before running into the room to find her.

When they got there, they stopped at the door and just stared. "VOSTEDE PATETICO, INGRATO, RUDO, IDIOTA, INMATURE, PORCO SEXISTA**(2)**! I COULD KICK YOUR SORRY BUTT ANY DAY, GIRL OR NOT!" Harley screamed in anger. Phantom scoffed and glared at her.

"You think so? WHY DON'T YOU PROVE IT, YOU SLIMY LITTLE SHE-RAT!" He yelled, both hands lighting up with green fire. Harley drew both of her swords and raised them, ready to run him through.

"PODE VIR, NENO PANTASMA**(3)**!" She shrieked. Link then decided it would be smart to intervene and he sprinted forward, pulling her back. Daniel did the same to Phantom.

"Harley, enough! Seriously, I can't leave you alone for ten minutes!" He hollered. "Honestly! One of these days, you're going to pick a fight with the wrong person, and I won't be there to bail you out. Now knock it off. Both of you!" He glared at her and Phantom. She sighed and sheathed her swords, still glaring at Phantom. Link crossed his arms and she huffed and stormed away, hissing at Phantom as she passed. "Patetico fillo dun bublin**(4)**.." Link sighed as he watched her leave.

"She's going to get herself killed..." He shook his head. Clockwork materialized beside him, making him jump.

"We may have a small problem." He frowned, looking down at him. "It seems as though my connection to your world has been severed, and it will take a while to restore it."

Link frowned. "What do you mean 'severed'? And how long is a while?"

"It may take up to four months to fully restore it." He sighed. Link frowned and looked back at the screen showing Zelda.

"Four months? But i need to get back now...I can't just stay here four months, I-"

"You won't be staying here." Clockwork looked over to Daniel and Phantom, who were laughing at something. "I'm sure their guardians wouldn't mind you staying with them." Link sighed.

"We don't really have a choice, do we?" Clockwork shook his head. Link nodded. "I'll go tell Harley." Clockwork watched him leave before turning to explain the predicament to the boys.

**It's not much, but i need something to move the story along, so deal with it.**

**Translations**

**1\. Beautiful girl**

**2\. You pathetic, ingrateful, rude, idiotic, immature, sexist pig**

**3\. Bring it, ghost child**

**4\. Pathetic son of a bublin**


	5. Chapter 6

**I'm back my lovelies! I know it's been a while since i updated, but i have a good excuse this time! I've been really busy with work and my head has been full of crazy story ideas, but i think i can start getting back on track with this story. Ok i don't want to bore you with a super long AN, so on to the next chapter!**

Harley looked unsure of the swirling portal in front of them. "I still don't like this..." She told her brother, who seemed just as cautious. "How do we know you're not really luring us into a trap and you're really working for Gannon?" She glared at the time ghost who was hovering behind them.

"You don't." He stated. "You will just have to trust us." He frowned as the portal started to flicker. "You should hurry, someone's trying to sever the connection to Amity." He told Daniel. "I can't hold him off forever." Danny nodded and him and Phantom both leaped into the portal. Clockwork looked at the two Hylians. "You must go now." Link looked at Harley and sighed.

"Come on, Baba." He stepped through. Harley cursed under her breath and stepped through after him, just as the portal shut. At first, she was blinded by a bright light. Then her head started to spin and she realized she was falling. She yelped as she landed on someone and they both crashed to the floor.

"GHOST!" She heard a deep voice shout and heard a soft humming sound. She rubbed the dizziness out of her eyes and looked down, seeing she had landed on Daniel. She helped him up and looked over to Phantom, who was trying to explain to a large man in an orange suit and a smaller woman in a blue suit that they weren't ghosts. She looked around, taking in the strange room. Cold grey metal covered the walls and floor, tables and desks lined the walls, all covered in a mix of strange tools and weapons, and a sticky green goop. She didn't even want to know what it was. She glanced back as the blue-clad woman walked up.

"I'm sorry for our outburst, we weren't expecting any visitors. My name is Maddie. This is my husband Jack." She held out a hand. Harley thumped her fist against her chest and bowed low.

"I am Harley. It is a pleasure to meet you." Maddie smiled and looked at Link.

"Link." He said, also bowing. "I apologize for our intrusion. We seem to be stuck in this world for a good while, and we needed somewhere to stay. Daniel said you wouldn't mind." She shook her head.

"Of course! We have a spare room and I'm sure Jasmine wouldn't mind either." She gestured for them to follow. "Come with me." They followed her up the stairs and into a large room. "Wait here, I'll go get her." She went up another flight of stairs and left them in the room. Phantom walked in a few seconds later.

"I'm sorry if they startled you." He said sheepishly. "Dad's a little trigger happy.."

"What is a trigger happy?" Link frowned.

"It's a-never mind." He sighed, deciding it was best not to try and explain. He looked over at Harley, who was looking at the tv screen.

"What in Hylia's name is this?" She poked the screen.

"That's a tv." Phantom explained. He picked up the remote and turned it on. It blared to life with a flash, startling Harley. She shrieked and stumbled back, tripping over the coffee table and landing in front of the couch with a yelp. Link Jumped back and drew his sword, staring wide eyed at the screen.

**(1)** "Santo fillo dun lizalfos!" Link screamed.

"Are you hungry-?" Maddie began as her and Jasmine walked into the room, but stopped short, seeing what had happened. Harley hadn't noticed them walk in and her words startled her. She leaped onto the back of the couch, quickly pulling a long knife from it's sheath and holding it out towards them. Jasmine squeaked and grabbed Phantom's shoulder. Link put his sword away and bowed.

"I'm sorry. We were just startled." He smiled at Jasmine. "My name is Link." Jasmine smiled and held out her hand.

"I'm Jasmine, but you can call me Jazz." He gently took her hand and kissed the top.

"It's a pleasure to stay here." He looked over to Harley, who had also sheathed her weapons and stood beside him. She bowed.

"I am Harley." She gave a small smile. "Sorry about the scare.." Jazz shrugged.

"Living with these two, I'm used to it." She gestured to Jack and Phantom, who both mocked hurt.

'Man, I'm crushed, Jazzy-pants. I thought you liked my antics?" Jack said mockingly, pouting at her. They both chuckled and Link smiled.

"So. would you two like something to eat? I'm sure you must be hungry from your journey." Maddie said, walking to the kitchen.

"Actually, yea. I am pretty hungry." Harley spoke up and followed her. Before they could do anything, though, a loud alarm blared through the house. Both Link and Harley yelped and covered their ears, their enhanced hearing multiplying the sound. "What in the goddesses' names is that?!" She screamed. Phantom sighed and Daniel ran into the room, now wearing a suit identical to Phantom's with inverted colors. Strapped to his back was a long metal cylinder and a katanna, and in his hand he held a weird looking weapon that Harley had never seen before.

"We got a big group of level 20 ghosts near the park." He said and handed Phantom a strange device, which he strapped around his head. He pressed the side and a thin green screen covered his eyes. Maddie and Jack both grabbed some more of the weird weapons and the four ran out of the house. Jazz sighed.

"They'll be back later. Sounds like a tough fight." At the word 'fight', Harley looked at Link with a silent plea in her eyes. He sighed.

"Go ahead. But be careful." She pumped her fist and ran out the door, drawing both of her swords. He chuckled and shook his head. "She is seriously too violent for her own good."

Jazz just nodded, thinking about her own family. "Tell me about it..."

**Translations**

**1\. Holy son of a lizalfos!**


	6. Chapter

Phantom let out a low grunt as the ghost landed a hit to his side. He tried to dodge the long club headed his way, but he wasn't fast enough. A sharp pain flared up his side and he felt his breath leave him. The strange ghost hit him again, sending him flying into the neighboring building. He groaned and fell to his knees, gently touching his side. He hissed in pain. "Yep, definitely broken.." He moaned. The ghost let out a soft hiss, almost like laughter, before charging him again. It let out a strangled yelp as Samantha Mason used the thermos like a club, knocking it flat.

"You ok?" She asked breathlessly, helping him up.

"Yea.." He winced. "That really hurt.." He shot a ray at another, sending it back into the one behind it.

"What kind of ghosts are these?" Jack shouted, blasting away some more. "They won't go in the thermos!" He tried to suck a few up, but they just blinked in confusion before one knocked him flat with a swing from it's club-like tail.

"Dad!" Phantom knelt beside the still man and felt his neck. "He's alive, just unconcious." He said with relief. He frowned and stood. "Cover your ears!" He shouted to the rest of the family. Everyone ducked down and covered their heads and he took a deep breath, letting it all out with a shrill ghostly wail. He watched as the ghosts seemed to vaporize under the force of the wail, which they had never done before. He fell to his knees and gasped for breath, feeling his strength leave him. He looked around as Danny, Maddie, and Tucker ran to their sides. "I t-think they're gone.." He panted.

As the words left his mouth, another portal opened and dozens more ran through, hissing in anger. "They just keep coming!" Danny shouted.

"Oh man." Tucker whined. "I never even got to go to prom!" He cuddled his PDA. Phantom rolled his eyes. The ghosts roared and all charged at once. Before any of them could react, something glinted in the sunlight above them and Harley leaped in front of them. The ghosts all stopped, looking over this newcomer. Her face was partially hidden in both the wind and the reflection off her blade, but they could just make out an almost evil smirk.

"Who's first?" She seemed to hiss. The ghosts took one look at her before they let out an even more menacing roar, all banging their clubs against their shields, as if trying to intimidate her. She just let out a chuckle. **(1)**"Isto e realmente todo o que tes? Pensaria Gannon enviaria mellores asseclas do que." She sheathed her swords and pulled something from her pack and slammed it down, covering the ground with smoke and making it almost impossible to see. All the ghosts cried out with obvious fear as a creepy laugh echoed through the fog.

"Who is that?!" Sam whispered, her own eyes wide as she clung to Danny's arm. They could hear what sounded like metal on metal and sickening thuds and cracks, which made Tucker gag. When the fog cleared, Harley stood alone, surrounded by hundreds of mutilated bodies of...what exactly he couldn't tell. She had a crazed look in her eyes as she jerked her head around, looking for more enemies. They just watched her for a moment before Phantom limped up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Harley?" She jumped and almost stabbed him, but she caught herself.

"Don't _ever_ sneak up on me like that." She hissed and wiped her swords clean on the grass before sheathing them. She knelt down by one of the bodies and pulled a blood soaked pack off of it before they all seemed to vaporize on the spot. Tucker gasped.

"Dude, where'd they all go?! And what were they? I've never seen ghosts like those before." She shook her head, keeping her back turned to them.

"Those weren't ghosts." She dumped the pack out and began to go through the supplies. "Those were Bublins." She picked up three small bottles of a strange red liquid and put them in her own pouch, as well as a few silver cylinders and a strange red stone. Maddie frowned, helping her husband up.

"What's a Bublin?" Sam asked, making Harley jump. She stood and turned around and Sam and Tucker gasped, getting their first good look at her face. But it wasn't her face that made Sam gasp. It was the familiar war-crazed look she had hoped to forget. The silent lust for blood and murder that had haunted her for so long. The last time she'd seen that look was when Dan had tried to kill them. But there was something else in those eyes. A silent fear. Almost hidden behind the mask of horror. Harley tensed at the approach of the unfamiliar humans and her hand instinctively closed around the long knife at her side.

"Quen e vostede?" She asked warily, her eyes darting between them.

"Uh...what?" Tucker frowned. "Dude, what on earth is she saying?" Danny looked at Harley.

"They can't understand you." Harley frowned, obviously not liking that she had to speak English.

"I said, who are you?" She practically hissed.

"Hey, no need to get hostile." Phantom cut in. "Harley, this is Sam and Tucker. They're friends of ours." He winced a bit and held his side. She frowned and quickly unzipped the front of his suit and pulled it down around his waist before he could do anything. They just watched as she held his arm up with one hand, and with the other very gently began to press down on each rib. He gasped for breath and let out a hiss of pain when she touched the spot the Bublin had hit him. The skin around it was a dark purplish color and there was a deep gash.

"You have a few broken ribs." She said and let go of him before digging in her pack. She pulled out one of the red bottles and uncapped it. She grabbed his face and tilted his head back before dumping the contents down his throat. He gagged and swallowed it, coughing.

"What _is_ that stuff? It's disgusting!" He glared at her.

"That is a healing remedy from Hyrule. Those ribs should be fine by nightfall." She said as she put the empty bottle in her pack. Then she turned to Sam and Tucker and bowed, with a fist against her chest. (Think the salute from SNK, but with a bow) "It is a pleasure to meet you, Sam, Tucker. I am Harley Gauron." She stood back up and turned back to Danny. "I am curious as to how the Bublins broke through the barrier. Maybe if we can find out how they're jumping between worlds, me and Link can go home. Phantom nodded.

"I can talk to Clockwork about that tomorrow." He answered.

"So," Tucker started. "Where are you from, Harley?" She turned to Maddie.

"I would love to explain that, but i haven't eaten in over three days. Do you have anything to eat?" Maddie gasped as her mother instincts kicked in and she grabbed Harley's hand, practically dragging her back towards the Fenton's house.

"Why didn't you say something sooner? You come on over and I'll cook a big dinner. Sam and Tucker, you guys come over too! I'll make enough for everyone!"


	7. Chapter 7

Jazz lay in bed, thinking about the Hylians in the room next to hers. She wondered how they must've felt, being ripped from their home and thrust into a world where nothing made any sense. She imagined they must be terrified. She chuckled inwardly as she remembered the chaos of dinner. First the living meatloaf that tried to bite off Link's face, then the mutant sausages that threw up on Danny, and Harley's obvious confusion over the fridge. It was rather funny. She sighed, trying to sleep, but for some reason, she couldn't sleep. She looked at the alarm clock beside her bed and sighed. It was 12:36. She got up and slipped on her robe, opening the door and stepping out. A soft crying from the next room caught her attention and she held her ear up to the door, trying to see who was crying. She could make out a few words. "...ok...safe...only a nightmare...felt...real..." She frowned and took a deep breath before quietly opening the door. Link sat on the floor across from Harley. She had her head resting on his shoulder, and she was crying softly. He looked up, gently rubbing her back soothingly.

"Is..is she ok?" Jazz said softly, startling Harley. Link looked up.

"Yea. She just had a bad dream." he nodded, wiping her tears and holding her close. Jazz frowned, trying to think of a way to help. She hated seeing people sad, and her big sister instincts kicked in. She then smiled and looked down at Harley.

"Why don't you two come downstairs and I'll get you some coacoa?" They looked at each other, confused.

"Um...what's coacoa?" Link asked, making Jazz chuckle.

"Just come on." They followed her downstairs and sat on the couch as she made three cups of coacoa. She handed them each a cup and sat in a chair. Link looked at it for a moment, then shrugged and started drinking. Harley frowned and sniffed it, then cautiously took a sip. Her eyes lit up and she grinned, gulping it down quickly. Link chuckled.

"Careful, Baba. You're going to choke." She finished and grinned, unaware of the chocolate mustache on her lip. Jazz laughed and she looked down, crossing her eyes. She chuckled and licked it away. '_She seems a lot different than before..'_ Jazz thought. Link smiled and finished off his coacoa, then set his cup on the table. Harley just stared at the empty cup, as if willing it to refill. Just then, a loud cry of alarm startled them, making Harley drop her mug and Link jump up. They looked up and Jazz had to bite her lip to keep herself from laughing out loud. Phantom hung upside down from the ceiling by one foot, which was still up in his and Danny's room. He blushed a bright green*****.

"A little help, Jazz?" he sighed. Just then, Jack and Maddie bounded down the stairs. Jack of course, had his Fenton Bazooka.

"WHERE'S THE SPOOK?" He bellowed. Maddie rolled her eyes and took the gun away.

"Jack, i told you to stop doing that!" She looked up at her son. "Did you phaze in your sleep again?" He nodded, still blushing. Then, he started to laugh hard, jerking and kicking the ceiling.

"Ah! No! Danny, stop! Gah! Danny, knock it off! That tickles!" He laughed. Link and Harley stared at him in confusion. He suddenly yelped as he phazed through the rest of the way, falling to the floor with a thud. He groaned and looked up at Maddie. "Can you ghost proof my bed?" They just laughed and Jazz helped her brother up. He glared up at the ceiling. "I'm gonna kill him.." Harley yawned and laid her head on Link's shoulder, falling asleep. He chuckled and picked her up, heading upstairs. He laid her back in bed and plopped on his bed. Maybe this world wouldn't be so bad.


End file.
